


【万笛】《精灵屋》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 人类！伊万x精灵！卢卡这次是看了微博上有艺术家在海岛上放置微型屋，被当地人称作精灵屋而衍生的脑洞。*人物属于他们自己，ooc和垃圾的文笔属于我





	【万笛】《精灵屋》

【万笛】《精灵屋》[AU]

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮]

…

Love is like oxygen.Love is a many-splendored thing.

…

 

踏上岛屿的那一刻起，拉基蒂奇就爱上了这里的景色；但最初的几天他并没有急于去探索岛上的景致，他在预订的木屋里整理好了自己的工具和半成品们，开辟出自己的临时工作室。

作为制作微型屋的艺术家，拉基蒂奇一直觉得放置作品的环境以及它所带来的灵感某种意义上来说要比自己的作品更加重要，这也是为什么他在看到图片之后便打包自己的东西来到了这个游客稀少还有精灵传说的小岛。

在将自己的临时工作室整理得像模像样之后，拉基蒂奇开始寻觅起那些优美的景色，当地酒吧里热心的酒保极其热情地向他介绍了岛上瀑布的所在，还告诉他哪里可以看到最美的日出，以及更远一些的浅海湾是澄澈的薄荷绿色海水。

拉基蒂奇将这些一一记下，末了询问岛上是否有些特殊的风俗需要遵守。酒保大叔一边擦拭干净吧台上的水渍一边说道，“没有什么特别需要遵守的，只是要记得在经过精灵桥的时候要和精灵们打招呼。”他说得认真而自然，拉基蒂奇虽然并不相信这个世界上真的存在精灵，但依旧愿意尊重岛上这个有趣的传统。

事实上，精灵的传说给拉基蒂奇带来了全新的灵感，踏上精灵桥的时候他依旧沉浸在自己的思绪里，走到一半才想起桥口处立起的指示牌，停下脚步向精灵们问好。风带动草木传来好听的沙沙声，拉基蒂奇权当这是精灵们对自己的回应；他虽然视力不错，但又如何能注意到树叶背后那双透明的小巧翅膀呢。

海岛上的生活是完全不同于城市的平静，拉基蒂奇安心地在家里改造他已经的半成品，全然不知道自己已经成了岛上那些灵动的小生物的话题中心。

“那个人类一定是在造房子！”福萨里科一锤定音般地说道，“真的，我偷偷飞进去看过，有门，有窗户，还有家具。”他挥舞着手里的覆盆子，试图以动作吸引到同伴们的注意力，“就和那些人类的房子一模一样。”说完便抱着那枚覆盆子吃得果汁满脸都是。

“人类怎么可能住这么小的房子。”曼朱基奇显然不同意这个结论，有精灵在旁边说可能是给人类小孩的玩具做的，那些小女孩们抱着的精致洋娃娃，似乎很适合放在这样静心打造的微型屋里。

“说起来，”讨论告一段落之后耶德瓦伊问道，“卢卡前辈去哪里了？”自从那个人类来了之后，这位前辈好像已经缺席好几次他们的讨论会了。

“他还能去哪里。”洛夫伦翻了个白眼，语气里满是对莫德里奇这种行为的嫌弃，“肯定又去偷看那个人类了。”

要说偷看，好像也不那么合适，毕竟莫德里奇是光明正大地坐在庭院里那株蔷薇的花蕊里看的。一直到夕阳西下，看见里面的人类起身开始整理那些小物件，莫德里奇知道自己该回去了。精灵们虽然好奇人类在做的事情，但并没有兴趣将一天里大部分的时间花在看他上，莫德里奇是个例外。

只是好奇而已，他这样告诉自己，没有别的原因。

拉基蒂奇的作品是在半个月之后彻底完成的，清晨他便抱着自己的微型屋去到一早便看好的地方。那是岛上的一处瀑布，周围环绕着被水流打磨过的岩石和生长得极为繁茂的植被。他将微型屋放置在一块平坦的土地上，上面凸出的岩石保证了它不会被雨水淋湿。放好之后拉基蒂奇站起身，左右看着确认它放在这里看上去并不突兀。“希望你们喜欢。”他轻声说道，将诚挚的尊重放在微型屋里送给精灵。

他并不知道自己离开之后，莫德里奇推开身前用于隐蔽自己的芭蕉叶，直到看着拉基蒂奇的背影消失，才满脸不敢相信地推开微型屋的房门。

“他是不是已经看见我们了？”福萨里科和洛夫伦站在微型屋的客厅里，一如既往地闹腾，房子倒是很适合精灵居住，只是现在好几个精灵都站在客厅，显得极其拥挤，翅膀和翅膀不断地碰在一起，精灵们显然都还没有从震惊里缓过来，“他都给我们造房子了！”

对拉基蒂奇观察得最多的莫德里奇仔细思索了一下拉基蒂奇平日里的表现，摇头道，“我觉得不是，他一点都不像是能看见我们的样子，我甚至觉得他都不相信我们的存在。”小圈椅是合适的大小，还有颜色相搭配的桌子，上面还铺了红白格子的桌布。

“这真是一个有趣的人类。”最后他们总结道。因为房子放在莫德里奇住的地方附近，精灵们对他成为房屋主人丝毫没有异议。“你觉得他还会继续给我们做房子吗？”离开前福萨里科兴致勃勃地说道。

这个问题或许莫德里奇可以回答，在微型屋里住下后，他用了更多的时间去观察那个人类，莫德里奇喜欢他的笑容，而且现在可以不用“那个人类”去指代他了，莫德里奇无意间听见了有人叫他拉基蒂奇先生，知道了他的姓氏。

在拉基蒂奇将第二座微型屋放置在小溪旁后，比起他是个有才华又有趣的人类，精灵们更笃定的是莫德里奇一定是陷入了恋爱。如果不是喜欢，谁会放着好时光不过，每天偷看一个人类造房子呢，不仅要一直待在原地，还不能让对方发现自己。

金棕发色的精灵无力的反驳声在同伴们“我们一切都懂”的目光下最终消失，承认对一个人类过分感兴趣并不是多丢脸的事情，精灵们看着莫德里奇开始泛红的耳朵劝解道。“他有名字，他叫拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇说道，精灵们沉默了几秒钟，最终福萨里科的笑声让气氛重新活络起来，“你还说自己不喜欢他吗，卢卡。”

那次聊天之后洛夫伦和福萨里科意识到他们对于拉基蒂奇实在是一无所知，相比莫德里奇的小心翼翼，他们要大胆不少，加之也不是第一次飞进人类的家里，两个精灵对不请自来丝毫没有心理负担。

听见开门声时他们正在端详一个玻璃瓶子，阳光在上面流转出好看的光晕，而精灵天生就对这种亮闪闪的东西没有抵抗力。声音来得突兀，洛夫伦来不及放下手里的玻璃瓶，便和福萨里科飞出窗外，拉基蒂奇在门口只看见两个极快掠走的影子，心里不解这是什么品种的昆虫，个头不小还飞得快。

“你们怎么能偷拿别人的东西呢！？”是有多久没看见他们还算好脾气的Lucky Luka这么生气了，洛夫伦和福萨里科看着眼前叉着腰翅膀扑扇不停的精灵想着。“他进来得太突然了，我们没来得及把它放下。”洛夫伦解释道，福萨里科在旁边跟着点头。

“天黑了去还给他，找不到东西谁都会着急的。”气场上完全被压了一头的两个精灵低头说好，莫德里奇想了想，伸手抱过那个玻璃瓶，“算了吧，我自己去还。”

莫德里奇离开之后福萨里科用手肘撞了撞自己男朋友的手臂，“以前我们拿了那些人类的东西，他有这么生气过吗？”精灵们偶尔会仗着自己行动迅速，将人类一些有趣的小物件拿走，玩够了再送回去，不过他们不是每一次都能准确记住拿东西的地方，这也是为什么会有人类发现自己丢了东西，之后又在别的地方找到。按理说莫德里奇早已经对他们这种行为见怪不怪了，最多叮嘱一句记得换给别人，像今天这样大声指责，的确还是第一次。“这位拉基蒂奇先生不一样。”洛夫伦耸耸肩。

他们都知道莫德里奇对他心思不一般，但到底到什么程度，就只有莫德里奇自己才知道了。

这是莫德里奇第一次进到拉基蒂奇的家，面朝阳的房间，是拉基蒂奇平日里的工作室，他依着记忆将玻璃瓶放回原处。四下望去，莫德里奇很确定拉基蒂奇在着手另一座微型屋了，这是他最近听到的新词汇，当地人也发现了那些微型屋，不过他们更乐于称其为精灵屋，像是精灵们为自己打造的住所。

第二天莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇拿着那个玻璃瓶露出困惑的表情，忍不住躲在花瓣之后笑起来。

其实相比于看拉基蒂奇在工作室里，莫德里奇还是更希望他多出去走走，自己一直生活的岛上有很多美妙的景色，他敢保证拉基蒂奇没有完全看过。另一重原因是，他也并不是很喜欢一直待在花蕊里，太累了，他还是更愿意充分运用自己的这对翅膀。

也许是拉基蒂奇听见了莫德里奇的祈祷，今天他没有继续在工作室里完成新一座微型屋，而是在早饭之后踏上了山林间的一条小路。

拉基蒂奇并不算是一个很敏锐的人，但今天却总觉得有人在背后看自己，好几次他都回过头，却发现连个人影也没有。他在寻找新一个放置微型屋的地点，之前被推荐的可以看日出的地方似乎是个不错的地点，他还需要再考察一下。

莫德里奇从树叶的间隙里看见他转过身继续走，松了一口气，他一直跟在拉基蒂奇身后，却不想这次拉基蒂奇好像注意到他了，一次又一次回过头，让莫德里奇措手不及，要不是动作够迅速立刻藏进了旁边的叶子或花朵后面，他可能就要被发现了。

拉基蒂奇的目的地是一片广阔的平坦土地，没有多余的植物供莫德里奇藏身，石头间他绿色的衣裤棕色的靴子都过于显眼了，于是莫德里奇选择返回到自己家里。

洛夫伦和福萨里科守在他的家门口，而不是像往常那样自行推开门进去在房子里等他，莫德里奇轻巧地落在地上，听着这对情侣在自己面前一人一句地说道。

“我们知道自己错了。”

“作为补偿。”

“我们可以给你提供一些建议。”

“比如如何让那位拉基蒂奇先生开心。”

莫德里奇以审视的目光看了他们一会，在心里衡量他们的建议是否可能合理，毕竟谁都知道洛夫伦和福萨里科有的是鬼点子，真正有用的却不一定有几个。“我不想被他发现。”最终他说道。

“完全不会！”下一秒福萨里科接口道，“你忘了我们在哪里，一切都可以用精灵的魔法来解释。”

这也就是为什么一连几天拉基蒂奇都能在工作室的窗台上发现一朵饱满的，还挂着清晨露珠的鲜花。莫德里奇在得到的建议里筛了又选，最终选择了听起来最靠谱的一条，每天送上一朵花。谁都会喜欢小惊喜，无论是精灵还是人类。

但那位远道而来的艺术家似乎并没有往精灵那方面联想，拉基蒂奇始终认为花朵出现在自己的窗台上是因为岛上风大，吹到了这里来，不过是美好的巧合，尽管这的确给他带来了好心情。

“无药可救。”洛夫伦和福萨里科对此评价道。

但莫德里奇却从这件事里找到了乐趣，精灵开始喜欢上在每天第一缕阳光洒下的时候，在森林里寻觅一朵自己最满意的花朵，然后摆放在心上人的窗台上。有时候选择的花朵太过饱满，甚至会遮住他自己，只看得见翅膀的顶端从花瓣旁冒出来。在提出建议的两个精灵都以为莫德里奇因为拉基蒂奇的不解风情而放弃的时候，他依旧坚持着这个习惯。

“或许你还可以送点别的？”维达作为海岛附近唯一的人鱼，同样诚恳地给出自己的建议，花朵在他看来并没有多少吸引力，“贝壳、珊瑚之类的，至少比花保存得更长久。”说着他拿出自己的私藏让莫德里奇挑选，大多数都因为不符合莫德里奇能拿得动的体积而被后者放弃了。

 

暗恋是什么感觉。

大概是甜蜜的，看着对方端详自己悄悄放下的花朵时勾起的笑容就觉得满足。

大概是苦涩的，想让对方感知到自己的心意却又没有勇气走得更近。

身为精灵的自己真实存在和悄悄进行的暗恋行为同时被发现是什么感觉。

大概是崩溃的。

 

莫德里奇下意识地将自己的身体躲进今天刚摘下的月季之后，重瓣的花朵刚好能遮住他的翅膀，但莫德里奇已经被发现了，坐以待毙不符合他的性格，但现在飞出来无疑是将自己暴露在拉基蒂奇的眼前。

正想着，拉基蒂奇已经走近，手指轻缓地移开了莫德里奇当作屏障的月季花。这下糟了，他想着，抬眼对上那双好看的眸子。“你好？”拉基蒂奇眼里的震惊还是很符合莫德里奇的心理预期，他动了动翅膀，让自己飞到可以平时拉基蒂奇的高度。

被吓得不轻的人类终于还是拾回了从小就被教育的礼貌，磕磕巴巴地对他说你好。被发现了，但也平稳地打了招呼，莫德里奇觉得现在是时候离开了。正当他准备飞走并且开始惋惜以后不能送花的时候，听见了拉基蒂奇的声音。

“抱歉，我没有别的意思。”他挥手道，“没有敌意也不想吓到你。”被吓得不轻的那个人似乎是你自己，“我只是不知道原来精灵是真实存在的。”看吧，莫德里奇有些遗憾地想着，他就知道拉基蒂奇并不是因为能看见他们才制作那些精灵屋的。

“我们很喜欢你制作的那些房子。”莫德里奇说道，他尽量说得更大声，以免人类听不到。拉基蒂奇脸上露出了松了口气的表情，“你们喜欢真是太好了。”他记起自己在微型屋里放置了床，便问道，“你们真的会住在里面？”

莫德里奇点点头，不明白为什么这位制作者反而那么惊讶，那是多么精致的房屋，为什么不住在里面。“是的，不过不是全部，我住在你的第一个作品里。”精灵屋，莫德里奇在心里又默念一次，他喜欢这个称呼。

拉基蒂奇看上去还没有缓过神，莫德里奇突然意识到精灵屋可以作为一个绝好的借口，“这些花是，谢礼。”他的声音渐渐低下去，说谎话让他觉得莫名心虚。

“谢谢。”拉基蒂奇说道，他的笑容让莫德里奇觉得今天的天气好得过分了，从早上开始便阳光明媚，让他的脸都跟着发烫。

“谢谢你的花，也欢迎你常来。”在莫德里奇离开时他说道，又补上一句，“请替我向其他精灵问好。”

莫德里奇已经忘了自己是怎么飞回家的了，他一次差点撞在树上，一次差点将自己挂在蛛网上，一路上都心不在焉，什么时候被他的同伴们围住的也不知道。

“所以他发现你了？”乔尔卢卡问道，莫德里奇点点头。“他看上去吓坏了，不过接受之后还好。”

“那你有没有告诉他为什么要送花？”福萨里科问道，莫德里奇同样给了肯定的答案，“不过我告诉他这是精灵屋的谢礼。”这个答案让出主意的两个精灵都不太满意，“他还说欢迎我常去。”莫德里奇想到这里，便不自觉地笑起来。

“知道他的名字了吗？”年纪较小的科瓦契奇插了一句，“知道了，他叫伊万，伊万.拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇回答道，双手作出驱赶的手势，“他还让我代他向你们问好。好了，都散了吧，给我点空间。”

这次正巧被拉基蒂奇撞见，带来的最直接的好处是莫德里奇不需要再偷偷摸摸地看他了，他可以自在地飞到拉基蒂奇面前，近距离观察他是怎么用那些他完全不熟悉的物件搭造起一座精灵屋。通常他都是安静地在一旁看着，偶尔也会提出问题，得到对方耐心地解答。

在得知自己的微型屋不仅仅是作为装饰，更是真实的精灵们的住所之后，拉基蒂奇对自己的作品的顾虑开始变多了，更多的时候是他在询问莫德里奇的意见，精灵们的居住习惯是什么，他们更偏爱什么颜色，这种材质喜欢吗。

“按着你自己的想法来就好了。”次数多了，莫德里奇忍不住安抚道，“你之前的作品我们就很喜欢，现在也会的。”话是这么说，拉基蒂奇还是笑道，“要让房客满意才行啊。”说着他将小指伸到莫德里奇面前，“你可要替我保密，不能提前告诉他们它是什么样子。”

莫德里奇看看自己相对人类短小太多的手指，伸出小指勾在他小指的纹路上，“拉钩。”说完他自己也不太确定，“人类是这样说的吗？”拉基蒂奇说是的，克制住自己用手指抚摸他头顶的冲动，让注意力重新回到微型屋上。

尽管心思都放在微型屋上，拉基蒂奇还是抽时间单独给莫德里奇制作了椅子，让他可以在工作台上坐得更舒服些。

 

莫德里奇也终于可以带着拉基蒂奇去看岛上一些不为人知的风景，他不能离拉基蒂奇太远，否则对方会听不见他的声音，所以一路上他都维持在拉基蒂奇耳边的高度飞行。到了目的地他才发现精灵翅膀在飞行时产生的亮粉全落在了拉基蒂奇的肩膀上。

“抱歉。”他说道，帮他将那些亮粉从肩上拍掉。拉基蒂奇觉得这很像蝴蝶，但精灵的翅膀又的确不像他所知道的任何一种昆虫：莫德里奇的翅膀没有任何纹路，是一种透明的绿色，很衬他的衣裤和鞋子，这句话拉基蒂奇一直没有告诉他。

“如果你飞累了，可以坐在我的肩上。”拉基蒂奇提议道，莫德里奇想告诉他精灵并不会被飞行所累，但出于那小小的私心，他选择给对方一个笑容，然后坐在他的肩上说谢谢。

莫德里奇还不太习惯坐在人类的肩上看岛上的景致，但拉基蒂奇的侧脸足以让一切不适应变成坦然接受。

一路上莫德里奇也向拉基蒂奇介绍了他们遇到的精灵，拉基蒂奇才发现自己低估了精灵的数量，看来回去的时间又要推后了，他想着。

“这是西梅和德扬，是他们……建议我可以以送花来表示感谢。”莫德里奇一边介绍，一边以警告的眼神看向自己眼前的精灵，无声地提醒他们闭上嘴，将真相烂在肚子里。

拉基蒂奇最新制作的精灵屋是深灰色的城堡，来搭配那里粗粝岩石的颜色和纹路。住得最近的是曼朱基奇，所以他在那个傍晚住进了新家。拉基蒂奇见他并不像别的精灵那样欣喜，心跳砰砰地如同敲鼓，“他不喜欢吗？”他轻声向肩上的莫德里奇问道，“我看他都不怎么笑，是不是不喜欢这种暗沉沉的颜色？”

莫德里奇没忍住，噗地一声笑出来，安慰道，“不用担心，马里奥就是这样的，他其实很喜欢，放心吧。”

回去的时候莫德里奇还很惋惜，“改天带你去见另一位朋友，今天来不及了。”拉基蒂奇猜精灵们的朋友大概不会是什么普通生物，看着莫德里奇嘴角高深莫测的笑容，他更坚定了这个想法。

不过让拉基蒂奇遗憾的是一连几天莫德里奇都没有出现，但带露水的花朵还是每天都会出现在拉基蒂奇的窗台上。终于拉基蒂奇忍不住去到他放置第一个精灵屋的地方，他不来找自己，自己可以去找他啊，拉基蒂奇觉得之前只知道等精灵的自己有点傻。

他在那幢小房子前蹲下，曲起指节敲了敲门，没有回应。

“卢卡？”他以一个滑稽的姿势趴下来，歪着头想要透过窗户看看里面的情况，然后他就看到了一些不该看见的场景。

“你这个人类怎么回事！要尊重精灵的隐私知不知道！”朝着拉基蒂奇进行了毫无痛感的小石头攻击之后的洛夫伦还没有消气，气势汹汹地质问道。福萨里科在旁边以手遮脸，拉着他示意少说两句，难道还不够丢脸吗。

“怎么了？”匆匆赶来的莫德里奇看着满脸混合着尴尬无措与羞涩的拉基蒂奇问道，再看看衣服还没有整理好的福萨里科和脸上写着我不高兴的洛夫伦，似乎明白了事情原委。“抱歉，我……”拉基蒂奇手足无措地解释道，又不知道说什么“抱歉。”

“是我的错，我忘了告诉你我和德扬他们换了房子。”领着拉基蒂奇离开的莫德里奇边飞边说道，“他们同居了，之前住的地方空间不太够。”他不太自然地咳了一声，“至于你看到的画面，尽快忘掉吧。”

莫德里奇引开话题，“我最近没来找你是因为还在收拾房子，他们喜欢收集一些小玩意放着，屋子比较乱，我今天才收拾好，还没来得及去找你。”拉基蒂奇总算是甩掉了刚才不太好的记忆，接话道，“没关系，我可以过来找你，下次我就能找对地方了。”他顿一顿，又说道，“谢谢你的花，很好看。”

莫德里奇在他的肩上坐下，这样拉基蒂奇就看不见他的表情了，“你喜欢就好。”

午餐是在拉基蒂奇家用的，精灵只吃水果和蜂蜜，莫德里奇坐在拉基蒂奇对面，抱着一颗樱桃啃。拉基蒂奇突然想起之前窗台上还出现过小巧的红珊瑚和贝壳，询问莫德里奇这是否也是他送的。

“是，既然你说到这个，下午有时间吗？”拉基蒂奇看着突然兴奋起来的精灵，不明所以地点点头，“我带你去见那位朋友。”

这么多天以来，拉基蒂奇自以为已经做好充分的心理准备了，但当他看到莫德里奇口中的朋友时，他的嘴巴还是用了好一阵才合上。

毕竟没有人类可以对真实的人鱼无动于衷，尤其他还有一条极其耀眼的金色尾巴。

“伊万，这是多马戈伊.维达。”莫德里奇介绍道，“Domo，这就是我给你说过的那个制作了精灵屋的人，他叫伊万.拉基蒂奇。”人鱼握住拉基蒂奇伸过来的手晃了晃，“所以你就是那个Lucky Luka送礼物的人类。”

他的鱼尾在薄荷绿的海水下看得极为明显，阳光下反射的颜色晃得人几乎睁不开眼睛，相比起来他垂肩的金发都显得黯淡了。

伊万惊诧的反应让维达觉得好笑又好玩，“怎么了？你都见过精灵了，难道就没想过人鱼也是真实存在的吗？”说着他的鱼尾又在水里晃动几下，搅得海面一片波光粼粼。

“他第一次见到我的时候也是这种反应。”卢卡笑着落在维达趴着的那块岩石上，和人鱼一起看着努力组织语言的人类。

终于缓过神的拉基蒂奇坐在岩石上说道，“可是人鱼既然存在，为什么这么多年都没有被发现呢？”人鱼不像是身材小巧的精灵，藏在树叶后就能不被人类发觉。“我们也在进化啊。”维达整理了一下自己的头发说道，即便是刚从水里出来，他的头发也丝毫没有被浸湿，拉基蒂奇猜这大概就是人鱼的种族天赋了。“鱼尾的颜色进化得越来越深，也住进了深海里，才能保证不被你们发现。”

拉基蒂奇看向他那条耀目的鱼尾，不知道该如何回答，维达也注意到了他的目光，大方地让自己的尾鳍露出水面，笑着解释道，“我是异类，生下来尾巴就是金色的，用你们人类的话来说这叫什么，返祖现象？家里人说祖辈就是这样的金色鱼尾。”

他的鱼尾缓缓沉下去，莫德里奇突然开口道，“住手！不对，住尾！”拉基蒂奇还没反应过来怎么回事，维达的尾鳍已经重重落在水面上，溅起的水花扑了拉基蒂奇一脸，莫德里奇就更惨了，水珠让他湿了个透彻，翅膀也落下去，头发贴在脸上。“Domo，这个恶作剧玩不腻吗？”莫德里奇无奈地撩开脸颊上的头发问道。

“因为你们的反应每次都很可爱啊。”维达笑着说道，精灵被水淋湿并不是什么大事，顶多就是翅膀在晾干前飞不起来，但在看见拉基蒂奇一脸紧张的看着莫德里奇之后，维达决定不把这件事告诉他。

过了一会他变魔术一样拿出一个带着漂亮螺旋纹的海螺，“听说西梅和德扬正式同居了，帮我把这个转交给他们吧，当贺礼。”提到那两个精灵，拉基蒂奇的脸色有变得微妙起来，莫德里奇的余光注意到他的神色，拒绝道，“算了，改天他们来的时候你亲手送吧。”

他们一直聊到太阳开始西沉才离开，离开前维达又弹出一颗水珠，极其精准地裹了莫德里奇一身水，让他再次变得湿漉漉的，在莫德里奇的怒吼声里笑着游走，很快便看不见影子。

拉基蒂奇拿出干净的纸巾，裹住莫德里奇，帮他擦干头发。“Domo就是这个性格，喜欢恶作剧，你别在意。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“他是很有趣的朋友，我大概是全世界最幸运的人类了，不仅认识了精灵，还认识了人鱼。”

被水沾湿的翅膀飞不起来，莫德里奇原本准备坐在拉基蒂奇的肩上回去，但拉基蒂奇根深蒂固的人类思维让他将莫德里奇捧在手里，手掌尽量贴近他的皮肤，借以掌心的温度让他温暖起来。莫德里奇想告诉他精灵是不会感冒的，但人类的掌心让他觉得温暖而踏实，最终他选择不说话。

从海滩回到拉基蒂奇的家倒是不远，但和莫德里奇的家却并不顺路，拉基蒂奇见他的翅膀一时还飞不起来，提议道，“不如今晚在我家住吧？”他在莫德里奇仰头看他时移开了视线，似乎突然对掠过枝头的小鸟感兴趣，“我给你准备了床。”

为莫德里奇单独准备的床是木头做的，就和人类的床一样，拉基蒂奇在上面准备了齐全的床具，用的都是莫德里奇有一次随口说过自己喜欢的格子图案。

晚饭后拉基蒂奇照常是在工作室里继续准备新一个作品，莫德里奇在灶火旁烤干了身体，重新能飞起来之后忍不住绕着拉基蒂奇飞了好几圈。

拉基蒂奇工作时他依旧是在旁边坐着，没一会就发现拉基蒂奇的额发总是会垂下来，有时候会挡住他的视线，作为一个乐于助人的精灵，莫德里奇扇着翅膀飞过去，将他的头发撩回到头上，然后趴上去压住。他听见拉基蒂奇发出了低沉的笑声，说谢谢。“不客气。”他怀疑自己这个小小声的回应拉基蒂奇根本听不见。

完成今天给自己定下的进度之后，拉基蒂奇习惯性地想要伸个懒腰来缓解身体的疲劳，但头顶传来的重量和温度提醒他动作不能太大。“卢卡？”他轻声唤道，没有得到精灵的回应。他拿过一旁的镜子看了看头顶，发现精灵已经趴着发出了均匀的呼吸声。

拉基蒂奇小心地将莫德里奇捧到手心里，控制着力道让他不会醒过来，进到卧室之后将他安置在了最近才完成的床上，仔细捻好被角。

“晚安，Lukita。”

 

在认识拉基蒂奇之后，莫德里奇对时间的概念好像就成了通过拉基蒂奇造的精灵屋的进度来算的。生活重心转移到了一个人类身上，别说是莫德里奇自己，其他精灵看在眼里也开始着急了，尤其是最近莫德里奇总是不知道在想什么的独自沉思。

于是在一个下午，莫德里奇又一次被自己的同伴们团团围住，还专门去到海边拉上维达，“卢卡，你说实话，你最近到底在想什么，是不是和伊万有关？”洛夫伦首先按捺不住问道。莫德里奇抬头看他，再看看四周眼神里透露着担忧的精灵们，咬咬唇，开口道，“我在想，放弃精灵的身份。”

这一句话的效果等同于掀起一场海啸，连一向了解莫德里奇的乔尔卢卡都震惊得说不出话来，年轻的科瓦契奇和耶德瓦伊更是吓得脸都白了，“前辈，你想清楚，别冲动啊，这个魔法是不可逆的！”

“这是个蠢透了的主意。”曼朱基奇毫不客气地说道。精灵本身并不能施展多少魔法，但想要成为人类也并不是没有办法，唯一的问题在于，放弃了翅膀，放弃了精灵的身份，就永远只会是人类。

常年生活在这个海岛上，莫德里奇也不是第一个对人类动心的精灵，但精灵的寿命长于人类，无论是对方去世还是离开海岛，时间久了精灵自然就放下了这份单方面的感情。这也是当初没有精灵阻止莫德里奇的原因，都以为和之前一样，短暂的心动，等拉基蒂奇离开自然就结束了。

但谁也没想到拉基蒂奇看见了莫德里奇，从那一刻开始一切就失控了。

这个想法莫德里奇已经不是第一天有了，他确定自己喜欢拉基蒂奇，这辈子他第一次如此确认一件事，可是小到能躲在树叶后的精灵要如何向一个人类说出自己的喜欢呢，他只有拥有人类的身份才可以。

“你都不知道他是不是喜欢你！”福萨里科急道，他从没这么后悔过当初给莫德里奇提建议让他去接近拉基蒂奇。“要是他不喜欢你怎么办，要是他离开这座岛了怎么办，你要以人类的身份活一辈子吗！”

这个结果的确让莫德里奇感到恐惧，但对拉基蒂奇的感情极有分量地压下了心里所有的恐惧和迟疑，“嗯。”周围的精灵看上去都想要揪着他的衣领摇晃他，让他清醒一点。“当初就不应该靠近那个人类的房子。”不知道是谁说了一句，莫德里奇的第一反应仍是反驳，“他有名字，他叫伊万。”

“卢卡，”一直没有出声的人鱼开口唤他，眸子里不像往常那样带着笑意，“你知道在人鱼家族里，我所知道的为了人类放弃原本身份的故事，结局可不怎么好。”

“我知道。”莫德里奇勾起嘴角，“可是在她有机会重新成为人鱼的时候，她不是也选择了放弃吗。”

精灵们劝了他一个下午，莫德里奇也只是保证自己会认真考虑这件事，不会草率作出决定的。回家的路上乔尔卢卡依旧陪着他，“你今天很安静。”莫德里奇说道，“一句话都没有说。”乔尔卢卡叹了口气，“因为我知道一旦你决定的事情，是不会改变的。”

“为了一个人类值得吗卢卡。”在莫德里奇家门前，乔尔卢卡看着他的背影这样问道，他的眼中是化不开的忧虑。“值得的。”莫德里奇斩钉截铁地回答道，“只要想到他，我就觉得这一切都值得。”

他的竹马走过来拥抱他，“你要记住，我永远都是站在你这边的。”

拉基蒂奇发现最近观察他的精灵突然变多了，不再是散步时偶遇，而是他们在窗边或是树上观察自己，那目光也说不上多友善，带着一种严肃的审视。自己做错了什么吗，拉基蒂奇仔细回忆了一下自己最近的行为，实在不知道哪里得罪了他们。

当他给莫德里奇随口说起这件事时，对方还是一脸的心不在焉，这是莫德里奇这几天的常态，“不用在意，他们没有恶意。”拉基蒂奇停下书写明信片的手，“这个我当然知道。不过，卢卡，你最近怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

莫德里奇勉强扯出一个笑容，“没有，只是有些棘手的事情要处理。”他看着拉基蒂奇写得满满的明信片，觉得心又开始沉下去，“在准备什么时候回去吗？”拉基蒂奇写下最后一个句点，“没有，怎么这么问？”

“只是好奇，你总是要回去的吧。”拉基蒂奇将明信片放在一边，让风吹干上面的墨迹，看着莫德里奇认真地说道，“事实上，我准备在这里长住。”他看着莫德里奇陡然睁大的眼睛，“我可能会将家搬来这里。”

“可、可是为什么？”莫德里奇控制不住地结巴起来，拉基蒂奇站起身，朝他招招手，“跟我来，我告诉你原因。”

他领着莫德里奇走进一个房间，这里莫德里奇从未进来过，他看见了自己送给拉基蒂奇的每一份礼物，从第一朵花，到最近的淡紫色贝壳。花朵被拉基蒂奇制成了永生花，插在玻璃花瓶或是纸盒里，和那些珊瑚贝壳放在一起。

“我不想吓到你，”他说道，“但我还是想告诉你。”

“Lukita，我喜欢你。我知道这听起来很不靠谱，但我不介意你是精灵或是别的什么，我只是喜欢你。”

“其实很早之前，我告诉过当地人窗台上会出现花这件事，他们都说我被精灵祝福了，我那时候还不相信，直到我遇见你。”

“我觉得自己见到了奇迹。”

“决定权在你，卢卡，你如果不想再见到我，我也可以明天就离开这座岛。”

 

莫德里奇知道，这一切都是值得的。

拉基蒂奇值得他这样做。

 

在飞快地在拉基蒂奇的唇上留下一个几乎察觉不到的吻之后，莫德里奇很快便失去踪影，留着拉基蒂奇在原处摸着下唇思考这到底算是拒绝还是接受。

第二天他听见敲门声，打开门看见的是气喘吁吁的莫德里奇，一个和他一样成人体态的莫德里奇。“对不起，我想给你一个惊喜。”莫德里奇喘匀气之后说道，“精灵和人类谈恋爱太辛苦了，如果你不介意的话，我还是更希望以人类的身份和你在一起。”

 

很久之后拉基蒂奇才从别的精灵口中知道莫德里奇成为人类就等于永久放弃了精灵的身份，也知道了自己差一点就会被精灵们的集体诅咒这件事。

 

“叔叔，精灵真的存在吗？”被家长牵着手来领取拉基蒂奇为自己洋娃娃制作的微型屋时小女孩问道。拉基蒂奇蹲下来摸摸她的头发，“当然啊，所以在走过精灵桥的时候要记得和他们打招呼。”

“也不要随便敲精灵屋的门打扰他们哦。”

 

说完他站起身，和莫德里奇相视一笑。

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 感恩节快乐w
> 
> 后续应该会有卢卡跟着伊万去见家长的短篇，和苏爸维达的双人鱼短篇。


End file.
